Fine, I'm Letting You GO
by OlitzThePresident
Summary: It's what Olivia Pope asked for right? So Fitz let's her go...does it happen? Can she really let him walk out of the restaurant without her telling him how she feels? (Completely different, people are in the restaurant.). Read and Review. Much appreciated.


**Summary: It's what Olivia Pope asked, was for President Grant to let her go. When he does, What happens? Can Olivia really let him walk out of that restaraunt? Is it what Fitz really wants? This time, the restaraunt isn't cleared and they're ordered to carry on like The President of the United States isn't in the room.**

_Mellie is mentioned, but I don't like her so forewarned that she gets booted outta white house with Cyrus Beene._

_-33333-_

Olivia Pope, a hot headed business woman who fixes things. A lovely lady, but a hot headed agenda. She was not one for commotion, but a restaurant with Cyrus Beene? He doesn't do restaurants. The room started to fizzle in conversation, and died for like two minutes while the owner instructed that they carry on while the man is in presence. Olivia found this odd, then she saw the Secret Service agents roll on in. _Great, it's not with Cyrus. It's with the President. _Olivia thought, her eyes rolling her lips pierced as the President took a seat next to her. A few seconds of silence marked the air, as people looked at the President in awe that they were in the same room as him.

The President of the United States, a powerful man, a leader, who can do anything he likes was being brought to his knees by Olivia Pope. He looked around the room for one last glance of appreciation. Let the people know he acknowledges them. They all went back to what they were doing after the small graces the President gave them. "Olivia..."

"What, Mr. President?" snapped Olivia.

"Why so harsh? Order anything you like." spoke the President. He motioned for a waitress to come over, she slowly approached taking a few deep breaths as she walked.

"Hello, Mr President. What may I get you?" her voice shaky.

He knew she was nervous so he smiled, "Don't be nervous. I don't bite. I'll have a Scotch, Liv?"

Olivia looked up as he motioned her to order a drink by saying her name, "Red wine, please."

"Coming your way!" the waitress said and walked off swiftly.

"I mean, what's this? You're buying me dinner in a restaurant that's crowded. People will talk, because Mellie's not here," spoke Olivia.

"I told you, I'm divorcing Mellie," spoke Fitz in a low voice.

"I know," spoke Olivia.

Fitz had a complex face on him as the waitress bought their drinks over.

"Plane tonight, come with me," spoke Fitz as Olivia's wine was put down.

"Why? I mean, you have this all handled yourself," spoke Olivia. The lady moved to put Fitz's Scotch down.

"As a second opinion, a second everything. If you don't want to come," Fitz turned to acknowledge the waitress for their drinks by a smile and waited for her to leave which she did, "then fine. You obviously don't love me enough."

That statement outraged Olivia, "Don't love you?! Really Mr. President?!"

Her voice was high and the restaurant went a bit quiet. "I belong to you, Fitz. I wait for you, I watch for you. You control me, you own me. But you are unavailable."

"Fine," he spoke. His face confused and looking down at the menu, like he was going to be disappointed. He looked to Olivia, who looked confused and scared, "I'm letting you go. I can't do this, I'm married, I have children. I have responsibilities and I have to do whats right, and I'm to be the man you voted for. I can't do this, right?"

Olivia's heart broke, he was letting her go. "Right."

He nodded drinking up the scotch he ordered, he stood. Nodding his head to his guards and began to walk, "Wait."

He heard Olivia say wait loudly, the room went quiet. He turned around. "I'm done, Miss Pope."

He went to walk again, almost reaching the waitress to give her an advanced bill, he turned around "Order whatever you like, 450 is put down for your dinner."

He smiled at the waitress then walked again, "Stop walking!"

He turned around, a pained expression when he saw faint tears in her eyes. She was standing there, helpless and defenseless. Her own wall breaking, she didn't care that the public were here. They all knew he was divorcing Mellie and that he had extramarital affairs. But they didn't realize how far it went.

He moved back in the room, "What Olivia? I do everything in my power for you! Everything!" The room was silent now, and he didn't care, he needed to get this out. "I ruin all my chances of being re-elected for you! I'm leaving Mellie, I'd have left her regardless the minute she put Teddy in danger. I ring around and fix your problems for you! Yet the minute I think we're getting somewhere. You go all anti President on me! What you did today was thoughtless and reckless. It makes me think how quick you'd turn on me later on!"

The public was confused, Olivia knew he was hurt. "I was fixing a clients problem, you had happened to be in the way."

"I'm the President." spoke Fitz, "I'll be in the way when need be!"

"Right." snapped Olivia.

"You dabbled into National Security, not just endangering your life, endangering many! Do you think I wouldn't use that software if there weren't terrorists still lurking America?!" growled the President. Airing out issues that should be done in private, in public.

"You used your boyfriend to do it!" snapped Fitz.

"He's not my boyfriend," croaked Olivia. She knew he had been mad at her, but he reached his breaking point. He was far beyond pissed, he was hurt and that was killing her.

"He was, well you two screwing again? Like you did with Jake Ballard?" asked the President.

"I-" whimpered Olivia.

"Exactly what I thought, who do you want Olivia? Which one is who you ever dreamed?" snapped the President his voice sounding like he wanted to cry.

"You know who," defiantly spoke Olivia. He shook his head.

"No I don't! I really don't anymore. I trusted you! I tell you things I shouldn't even be telling you! I make phone calls to you just to see if you are alright! I left the White House for you! I do everything in my own nature to see you! I wait for you, all the time. I watch for you, my every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. You're the love of my life. But all you seem to do is make me feel like you're abusing the so called power I have. Would you still love me if I didn't have the title anymore?"

Olivia gasped, he just told the world he loved her. "You think I'm in love with you because you're President?!"

"Well..." the President stopped. He looked around, every eye on him. He ran a hand down his face. He realized what he did. Olivia knew now that he was panicking.

"I am letting you go, you asked for that didn't you!" snapped the President. "You want me with Mellie. I'll go back to the woman who induced my son 6 weeks before his due date! You think I am leaving her because you were my late night squeeze?"

"Sometimes I think that," spoke Olivia.

"I..." he stopped his face was red, he span to the waitress. "I want another drink, get me one, please."

The waitress moved to get him one. Fitz turned back to Olivia.

"I..cannot honestly believe that you think that," his voice suddenly calm. "I'm nothing, nothing without you. You are everything, my something special. I want you, I need you. I crave you, I love you!"

The waitress moved over, he wasn't paying attention. "Mr President?"

"Oh, thank you," he looked at her name tag, "Joanna."

"You're welcome!" she chirped and walked away.

He fiddled with the glass in his hands and turned to the customers, "I do dearly apologize for my outburst tonight. Yes, my Wife Mellie had reasons to post that there was infidelity in our marriage. Though, I can explain why. Mellie when I met her was extraordinary. But I didn't love her, she wanted me because I was studying Politics. She knew my plans. So I guessed I could have gotten up with her. We had kids, it wasn't thought out or anything. But I didn't love her. I tried to love her, I love her. But not in the way a man who's married to her, should. I met Olivia. I then knew what love was. My affair wasn't out of bitterness or hatred towards Mellie. It was because I found the love of my life. Recent events have been leaving me confused to where I stand, with both myself as President and of my life with Olivia. I do hope that my indiscretions of the night can be a missed to stress and the fact that I am utterly scared to lose the job I love, and the woman I love the most." He sighed, "I do not usually make speeches, like this. Well the one after I was shot I had to make. But I will let you know, I am going to run again and I will win. I just want you all to understand that my love life shouldn't be of a fact in your judgement to vote for my Presidency."

Olivia listened, she sighed. "I stopped you, because I don't want you to let me go."

He looked to her, pain filled his eyes. "It sounds like it all the time to me."

"I'm sorry, I'm scared. You should be with Mellie. And be the President I know you are," spoke Olivia. People were still listening, but some clapped at his speech and said "You rule Mr President."

He sighed, and looked to her taking a drink of his scotch. "Forgive me?"

"I will if you say you won't let me go?" asked Olivia smiling a bit.

"How's this for not letting you go?" he said and moved and kissed her flat.

The room cheered, obviously happy that the President was happy.

A few hours later, news reports and pictures of the kiss came out and Olivia and Fitz were huddled in bed kissing and smiling at their accomplishment.

Days later - Fitz rose in the polls as the White House was rid of Mellie and Cyrus Beene who had been out to destroy Fitz.


End file.
